I. Field
The invention relates to storage energy coils for vehicles such as bicycles, non-motorized vehicles and motorized vehicles.
II. Background
The benefit of storing energy in a coil is well known. Stored energy can be used to propel a bicycle forward when it is travelling uphill; however, many energy storage systems do not allow the user to selectively store energy. For example, some energy storage systems are tied to the braking system.
Some of the energy systems are attached to the rear wheel. However, the rear wheel is very crowded with brakes, the chainwheel and other mechanisms to rotate the wheels of the bicycle as the rider pedals. Furthermore, placing the energy system on the rear wheel does nothing to helps the rider to rotate a front wheel that may be difficult to move in various terrains or if stuck.
Thus, there is a need for an energy coil system for bicycles that can allow the user to selectively store energy. When the energy coil system is in a winding or energy storing mode, the energy is stored by the forward revolving movement and in a hub of the front wheel. The release of the energy propels or drives the front wheel forward a distance.
Thus, there is a need for an energy coil system for bicycles that selectively renders the bicycle as an all-wheel drive non-motorized vehicle. The energy coil system may assist in driving or propelling by force of the front wheel, while pedals may be used to propel the rear wheel forward.